SCP-049
SCP-049, referred to as the "Plague Doctor", is a humanoid SCP object that can be encountered in SCP - Containment Breach. Description SCP-049 is humanoid in appearance, standing at 1.9 m tall and weighing 95.3 kg; however, the Foundation is currently incapable of studying its face and body more fully, as it is covered in what appears to be the garb of the traditional “Plague Doctor” from 15-16th century Europe. This material is actually a part of SCP-049’s body, as microscopic and genetic testing show it to be similar in structure to muscle, although it feels much like rough leather, and the mask much like ceramic. It was originally discovered in ██████, England, by local police. Mobile task force REDACTED responded to a suspected outbreak of EXPUNGED. All civilians within a .5km radius were given class A amnesiacs as part of the initial containment procedure. While initially believed to be mute, it was later discovered that SCP-049 is quite capable of English. From its remarks, it appears to have a kindly personality and believes that it is "treating" its victims of an unknown pathogen. Normally it is quite docile, but will happily attempt to treat anyone it believes has the disease, killing them and later reanimating them as SCP-049-2. In-game SCP-049 can be found by using an elevator to a tunnel similar to the Maintenance Tunnels. When entering SCP-049's containment, SCP-049 will suddenly appear from another room behind the player. SCP-049 will extend its arm and attempt to touch the player. If SCP-049 and the player are close enough together, SCP-049 will speak to the player, claiming things such as the player having a "disease" and that it is the cure. It is advised that the player should escape from SCP-049 by using the other elevator around the corner. It is not particularly difficult due to the fact that SCP-049 is not very fast, though the surrounding area may pose a problem if the player needs to move around it. If SCP-049 manages to gain physical contact with the player, they will fall over and blackout. A cutscene will then play, depicting an infected player hobbling toward an MTF operative, who will proceed to shoot and kill the player. If the player is wearing SCP-714, SCP-049's touch will not cause the player to faint. Be aware that standing in front of SCP-049 for too long will result in 049 taking the ring off and touching you. Quotes ;Upon spawning *"Hello..." *"Greetings..." ;Chasing the player *"Oh my, yet another victim of the disease." *"You are not a doctor....''" *"I sense the disease in you." *"I am the cure." *"''Do not be afraid, I am the cure." *"Stop resisting, I am here to cure you." SCP-049-2 Description A few minutes after SCP-049's surgery, SCP-049-2 will resume vital signs and appears to reanimate. However, SCP-049-2 seems completely without higher brain functions, and will wander aimlessly until it encounters another living human. At that point, SCP-049-2's adrenaline and endorphin levels increase to approximately three-hundred (300) percent as it attempts to kill and scare you.█████ any human beings it can find, before returning to its mindless state and wandering until it comes across more humans. In-game When the player first arrives, the SCP-049-2 instances will be inactive, lying on the ground. When SCP-049 appears, the instances will begin to arise. Along with SCP-049 attempting to "cure" the player, SCP-049-2 will go after the player. SCP-049-2 will raise their arms and bludgeon the player to death if close enough. Currently, there are only two instances of SCP-049-2 that can be encountered in the game. Both instances are very slow, and are easy to evade. However, if they trap the player in a corner then they will be able to drain their health quickly and will most likely kill. In addition to damaging and killing them, they can also slow them down, allowing SCP-049 to easily infect the player. Therefore, it is advised that the player avoids the instances. SCP-049-2 can also be spawned by inputting "spawn zombie" in the command prompt. Trivia *SCP-049 is voiced by TheVolgun, a YouTuber best known for his voice acting on SCP-related material. *The original model for SCP-049 was taken from here. Minor changes were made to the in-game version. *There is a bug where SCP-049 will still remain in its crouching position even after the player has already been turned into SCP-049-2. *SCP-049, SCP-035, SCP-990, and SCP-079 are currently the only SCPs in the entire game capable of speaking fluent English. *There is a glitch where when the player has been turned into SCP-049-2, it will still be able to be controlled, however, they will still die after a few minutes unless godmode in enabled. **If godmode is enabled, then the player can still play normally, though they will still have a limp and the screen will still be blurry. This is permanent, and cannot be fixed by SCP-500-01 or a First Aid Kit. ***Because saving, exiting, and re-entering a game automatically turns off all console commands, they player will instantly die when they re-enter the game as godmode has been turned off. Gallery 049.jpg|SCP-049's model. SCP_049_Model.jpg|SCP-049's model in-game. LIAWWCIAPATAHS.jpeg|SCP-049 crouching to perform surgery. Co8pxdQ.png|SCP-049-2 instance. Label049.jpg|The label on the outside of SCP-049's containment chamber. YOU'RE GETTIN YOUR DSHUD.png|SCP-049's document. 049STUB.jpg|SCP-049 as it appears in the loading screen. Category:Hostile